Reflections
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Contest entry for sweetbellesammy . CM Punk reflects on what led to the Daniel Bryan/AJ wedding.


**Okay this is for a contest that sweetbellesammy is having if you haven't read her AJ/Punk Story you should read it's an awesome story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE or the scene from WWE Programing included in this story.**

CM Punk sat on the floor reflecting on what was happening at that moment. Last week he had witnessed something that the Second City Savior would never forget. He was upset and mad. How could AJ say yes to Daniel Bryan? He knew the reason yet he still hated knowing that they were in the ring right now about to get married. He could hear the No chants the were going on. But who couldn't? Everyone backstage could. Punk thought back to everything that led to this sham of a wedding.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**CM Punk was hurt. Hurt bad. He had just registered in his mind what happened. The paramedics were all over him trying to get him to stand up but he couldn't his body ached from falling on Goatface on to a table. He felt himself being helped up. He barely had enough strength to accept the help. He felt himself start the walk backstage. Once he was backstage and was finally able to open his eyes he saw Kofi and R-Truth supporting him as he limped. He was awake enough to notice that he was being taken to his bus. Once in, Kofi made sure he was okay. **

**"Man, Lil Jimmy says that the Crazy chick got you hard." R-Truth said talking to Phil.**

**"I think you should stay away from her. I mean shes obviously screwed in the head. I mean who else would date Daniel Bryan." Kofi said**

**Punk ignored their voices and kept thinking about AJ. He knew he should stay away. Now only if his heart would listen to his head. AJ drew him in like a light draws in moths. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and crazy as everyone told him. **

**He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kofi walked back in with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil pills.**

**"You feeling any better, man?" Kofi asked sitting next to him waiting for his response.**

**Punk rubbed the back of his head and tried to crack his neck but found that it hurt so he immediately stopped.**

**"No, not really my head is pounding and I feel like I'm infected with Goatface germs." Punk said shuddering but realized that even the slightest move hurt his body.**

**"You think you're going to be up for Smackdown?" Kofi asked **

**"I don't know. But either way I'm CM Punk The Best in the World. I can do anything and everything so this isn't gonna stop me."**

_**NOW**_

It was true. It didn't stop him. He went to Smackdown and received the best kiss he had ever gotten in his life. The only downside to it was that AJ had kissed Goatface first.

CM Punk, for the first time in his life felt a spark that he had never felt before in any other kiss. Not with Amy aka Lita. Not with Maria. Of course not with Beth. Beth usually dominated him in their relationship. But of course he would never admit that to anyone.

Another thing that Phil Brooks would never admit was that, he was scared. He was scared of the feelings that were coming over him as he kissed AJ. As AJ kissed his cheek. As AJ dedicated her match to him. It was no secret that Phil was somewhat of a playboy. But it looked like AJ would be the one that would tame him.

He regretted what he did the next Monday Night RAW cause it would prove to be one of the worst decisions of his life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Phil stood backstage watching AJ he had no idea what was going on. When AJ called him out he debated with himself over what to do. After deciding to humor her he told the guy to put his music on.**

**As he walked out he felt the rush of the audience as they cheered for him. He was handed a mic as he walked in to the ring to stand right across from her.**

**"Okay AJ I'm here, what-what is this all about?"**

**"Last Friday on Smackdown, you showed your true feeling for me, when you called me mentally unstable. And said that I need professional help. Well I don't. I am in full control of all of my mental faculties at all times. But...your sentiment for me... I have never- No one has ever cared about me. Let alone show compassion and concern like you did, and when I kissed you...I knew it. I knew what I had to do...Your eyes...They send love straight into my heart...You- you fill me up with passion...and desire...You turn me on. And now I know what I have to do."**

**AJ slowly backed away from him and kneeled down on one knee.**

**"CM Punk...Will you marry me?"**

**Punks eyes widened. He was shocked that this was happening to him. All throughout her speech he wanted to scream that he felt the same way about her and that he cared. But he couldn't he knew his reactions, probably looked the opposite of what he was trying to portray in his head. Phil was having a hard time wrapping what was happening around his head.**

**He started tapping his foot until he heard a voice he hated.**

**"NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...No...No...no." Daniel Bryan ran to the ring.**

**"AJ Please listen to me. You're about to make the biggest mistake of you life. And I can;t allow you to do this...CM Punk, he doesn't love you. Everyone knows it! He doesn't love you. He's just playing you because you're our referee for our match this Sunday. AJ I know I've hurt you in the past...but I Never, EVER stopped having feelings for you. CM Punk on the other hand, he only cares about one person...and that's CM Punk."**

**CM Punk had heard enough by this point so he decided it was time to step in.**

**"First of all, Daniel. You don't know the first thing about me...let alone how I REALLY feel about AJ."**

**"Oh is that so? Is that so? Then go ahead say it. Say 'I do" Daniel fired back.**

**CM Punk wanted to say it so bad. But he couldn't get it out.**

**"You see AJ? This man sees you as a special referee. I see you as a special person. We are so connected, we both had the same idea. When I woke up this morning I had no intention of stopping a proposal. I intended to make one." Daniel said**

**"AJ will you marry me?"**

**Punk turned around towards the audience in a unbelieving gesture before turning back to the scene that was unfolding in front of him**

**"WOAH WOAH WOAH, WOOAAHH! WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! You-You mean to tell me this was premeditated? You woke up this morning and you were going to propose? Alright then tough guy. Wheres you ring? Huh? You thought about it this morning. Certainly you're not gonna show up and propose to a women without a ring. Wheres you ring Big Money?"**

**Daniel looked taken off guard.**

**"That clearly proves this guy is a fraud he's a lier."**

**CM Punk and Daniel Bryan went back in forth until the anonymous GM interrupted and made a match. While he was backstage getting ready, he thought about AJ's proposal. He wanted to say yes. But why couldn't it come out?**

**It all came down to the match. He watched as AJ Rolled up Eve for the win. Punk's smile grew as the referee lifted up her hand.**

**"AJ AJ, Wait. AJ, I just proved that you mean more to me than any match. Listen to me. Why don't you and I leave right now. And let go get married." Bryan proceeded to hold the ring ropes open.**

**That's when Phil started talking and when CM Punk started talking he had no control of what he was gonna say even if it was gonna be the worst thing he ever did. Once the words came out he knew couldn't take them back.**

**"AJ, Look I'm not gonna blatantly try to use you and lie to you. To try to hold on to my WWE Championship. Daniel Bryan on the other hand, has said he wants to marry you. But, its not for you. He wants to marry you because he thinks you can help him become the WWE Champion. And look I'll lay it all on the line right now. I don't care if what I'm about to say costs me the match at Money in the bank. I don't care if what I'm about to say costs me my WWE Championship but- I'm not gonna marry you. And if me saying that hurts you somehow and that's not what you wanna hear. Then I apologize, I'm sorry. But at least- at least I care enough about you to tell you the truth. "**

**After AJ Slapped him he completely regretted saying no. But AJ was already out of the ring.**

_**NOW**_

Phil had never chased after a girl. That all changed when he practically started stalking AJ. He left her endless messages . Long story short none of them ever got a response. He wasn't one to cry or feel self pity. So whenever he was alone he went to the gym and wished that he could somehow take back what he said to AJ. But this wasn't a cliched movie thsi was real life and even The Best in the World made mistakes.

The next week when Daniel Bryan went out there and proposed to AJ for real, he was shocked and angry. He wanted to GTS Daniel Bryan or even better apply the Anaconda Vise on Bryan until he was unconscious.

But he couldn't do that. The only reason why was that he was with AJ the whole week. Then On Friday, he sat in his bus watching the peep show.

And as he saw Bryan touching AJ. He wanted to rip his arm off.

He finally came back to reality when he heard Slick asking Daniel Bryan if he took AJ as his wife he slid out from underneath the ring where he had been sitting the whole time and ran into the ring grabbing Goatface and holding him high above his head before GTSing him onto the canvas. He looked up at the audience then at Slick and AJ before leaning into the mic.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" CM Punk said

A shocked Slick then said,

"An do you AJ-"

"YES! YES! YES! INFINITY YES!"

"WELL, i guess that says it all. By the power vested in me by the State of ST Louis I Pronounce you Man and Wife." Slick finished off but even before he could, CM Punk went to AJ and kissed her with everything he had.

Phil and AJ Brooks.

**YAYYYY I'M DONE! IT TOOK ME LIKE 4 DAYS TO MAKE THIS JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE A SURPRISING FINISH AND THIS FINISH I THOUGHT TO BE PERFECT. SO ANYWAY. EVEN IF I DON'T WIN THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVE STORIES TO WRITE JUST BECAUSE I'M A AJ/PUNK FANGIRL.**

** ~Rose**


End file.
